


Scooter's Baby, Baby, Baby

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Older Man/Younger Man, Peeping, Prayer, Rimming, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Urination, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Justin darted to the tour bus shower, while he stripped down to nothing. His shirt came off. His shoes came off. He slid his shorts and Calvins down. He uncovered his dick and skipped up and down the aisle, while he waited for the water to get warm. Scooter told him to hurry up and Justin hopped in the shower.“Make sure you clean everything.” Scooter had his back to the clear, glass shower wall. He'd seen Justin naked at least a hundred times. He knew Justin had an incredible cock. Maybe tonight, Justin will let him touch it.





	Scooter's Baby, Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, suspend your disbelief a little. This story mainly takes place on a tour bus with at least 3 bedrooms haha

Scooter's Baby, Baby, Baby 

The first tour bus Scooter Braun got Justin Bieber was huge. Justin loved it. They spent most of their nights alone, since Justin’s mom usually fell asleep right after his show and his dad was mainly in LA. 

Justin was always a wild one. He’d beg Scooter for alcohol, but Scooter rarely allowed it. After some awesome performances, Scooter had trouble arguing with Justin. 

“That felt like my biggest crowd yet.” 

“I think it was, Justin.” 

“So, that means two drinks?” Justin changed out of his outfit he wore on stage and followed Scooter through a mob of fans till they made it safely to the tour bus. 

Justin’s mom was behind them and said, “I'm gonna hit the hay. You boys better not stay up all night. You’ve got..” 

“I know, mom.” Justin didn’t want to hear tomorrow's schedule right then. He wanted her to disappear so he could drink with Scooter. He liked to drink, but he also liked to joke with Scooter and be reckless. 

“Just making sure. I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Good night.” Scooter smiled at her. 

“Good night, Scooter. Again, I love this bus.” She went to her petite bedroom, turned on the tube, took a sleeping pill and passed out. 

“Okay, now can I have a drink?” Justin was very eager, like a hungry cat meowing atop its empty dish. He was still a bit too young to even drink in Canada, but it's hard saying no to his adorable begging. 

“After you shower. I wouldn't want you to slip and hurt yourself.” 

Justin darted to the tour bus shower, while he stripped down to nothing. His shirt came off. His shoes came off. He slid his shorts and Calvins down. He uncovered his dick and skipped up and down the aisle, while he waited for the water to get warm. Scooter told him to hurry up and Justin hopped in the shower. 

“Make sure you clean everything.” Scooter had his back to the clear, glass shower wall. He'd seen Justin naked at least a hundred times. He knew Justin had an incredible cock. Maybe tonight, Justin will let him touch it. 

“Yo, where's that new shampoo? Mom's shampoo.” Justin opened the shower door. The water splashed his back, as he tapped Scooter on the back. 

“Just use the stuff that's in there.” Scooter imagined Justin’s nude body with areas of soapy foam. 

“Okay.” Justin squirted all of a very expensive bottle of the shampoo he didn’t want to use down the drain and said, “The bottle’s empty.” 

“No fucking way. I just got that for you.” Scooter turned aghast and took the empty bottle from Justin. His eyes looked down at the bottle and of course Justin held it right beside his cock. 

“You lookin at my dick?” Justin laughed and said, “You look like shit, man. When’s the last time you showered?” Justin liked to pick on Scooter. 

Scooter laughed, but went to find the other shampoo. He found it and returned to Justin. Justin opened the shower door and unexpectedly pulled Scooter inside. Scooter freaked out, but Justin pulled Scooter’s shirt off, started unfastening his ripped blue jeans and giggled like an escaped monkey from a zoo. 

“Fuck, Justin, what are you doing?” Scooter didn’t really know if he should get so freaking aroused, but it was turning both of them on. Scooter kicked his wet shoes out of the shower floor, as Justin giggled and stripped him. 

“Loosen up, cheese dick.” Justin liked to say Scooter’s dick was always filthy. 

It wasn't that large of a shower. Skin was touching skin. Scooter soaked his head, as Justin put shampoo on both of them. Scooter couldn’t help but laugh, as soap got into his eyes and Justin rubbed his loofah onto Scooter’s naked, hairy body. 

“Justin, you really shouldn't be doing this.” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Justin washed Scooter’s cock and balls. Scooter gasped, as Justin fluffed him and woke up his cock. Justin looked at Scooter and said, “I'm washing you and you're not washing me?” 

“Have you been drinking?” Scooter had soap on his hand when he gripped Justin’s long cock. Scooter rubbed it. He stroked it, as Justin gasped and stroked Scooter’s erection. 

“Damn, Scooter.” Justin marvelled at Scooter’s above average manhood swell in his hand. 

“I've been so busy, man.” Scooter was losing his control. He rubbed soap around Justin’s cockhead, which plumped and made his shaft stretch and harden. He jerked Justin, as Justin jerked him. 

“Ahh, man. Feels so good.” Justin put both hands against the wall and said, “Please, don’t stop.” Justin looked deep in Scooter’s eyes and said, “I'm coming. I'm coming. Uhh..” 

The tour bus shook Scooter awake. He hadn’t showered, but Justin had. Justin was next to him. He was fast asleep in his bathrobe. They drank more than two drinks each. God, Scooter wanted Justin’s body so much he had a dream about it. It was so real. Why’d he have to wake up right when Justin was going to come? 

Scooter sat up in his bed and surveyed the situation. Justin was obviously drunk and passed out, and Scooter had an unyielding erection in his jeans, like a helium balloon trying to float upward. Scooter pulled his jeans off, because people just don't sleep in their blue jeans. He stared at Justin’s angelic face, snoozing in his pillow. Why wasn't Justin in his bed? What did he say to him? 

Scooter needed to jerk off in the worst way. He pulled his cock out and started to stroke himself. He'd never gotten off beside Justin before. Never with Justin in the same room. He felt like doing it twice right now. His cock was dying to blanket his abs, like a volcano past its scheduled eruption. 

He jerked off, as he got right next to Justin and put his face right up against Justin’s face. Justin definitely had alcohol on his breathe. Scooter thought if he kissed him, his cock would fire and it could all be over soon. He could come real quick and none would be the wiser. He stretched his lips forward, puckered up and kissed Justin’s open mouth. Scooter swiftly jerked, but his mind wondered about opening Justin’s bathrobe. 

Scooter had one hand on his cock, as the other one ventured over to Justin’s loose fitting bathrobe. He untied the twill waist strap, flipped the bathrobe open and found Justin’s erect cock. Scooter had actually never touched Justin’s cock before, only in his dreams. He jerked off just looking at it and pinched himself. This time it wasn't a dream. He didn’t want to scare Justin or scar him, but he was dying to touch it. He had to touch it. 

He said a prayer, reached over, and gently rubbed his hand down Justin’s shaft to his round balls. He took back his hand and waited for a response. Nothing happened. He repeated it, but Scooter’s hand moved slower, combing each tiny pubic hair. He could jerk off knowing nothing happened, but he had to lift Justin’s cock and maybe stroke it once. Just once? 

Scooter said another prayer, “Please, God, don’t let him wake up. Please, don’t take away the one good thing I got.” He jerked off, as he prayed and completely opened Justin’s bathrobe. Justin had one tattoo on his abdomen. God, Scooter had to kiss it, while he lifted Justin’s cock. 

He slowly took Justin’s cock in his hand. His other hand jerked off, as he stroked Justin’s consumed cock. Scooter came on his stomach. It was instantaneous. He splashed up to his neck. It was a big release. Scooter put Justin’s cock down, rolled out of bed, and found tissues to wipe his drenched neck and chest. 

“Uh, fuck. Oh, man. Uh.” Scooter’s heart raced, as he thought about what he had done. Fuck, Justin was hot. 

Justin was still asleep when Scooter got back into bed. The bed sank some, but Justin didn’t budge. Scooter puckered up again and kissed Justin. This time, Scooter used his soft tongue to gently circle Justin’s blessed mouth. He looked down, went down and kissed Justin’s cockhead and moved back to his side of the bed. He watched and waited. How drunk was Justin? 

“Justin. Justin?” Scooter shook Justin a little to see if he was awake at all, but Justin kept right on snoring. 

Scooter was going to suck Justin Bieber’s cock. Without saying a prayer, Scooter put Justin in his mouth and swallowed. He sucked up and down Justin without hesitation. He put all of Justin into his mouth, like the first doughnut of the dozen. Justin’s cockhead leaked precum in Scooter’s mouth and Scooter sucked harder. He watched his blowjob lift and drop Justin’s tender nutsack. He felt under Justin to get a better hold of his handsome testicles. He spread Justin’s legs and found his sweet, hidden asshole. 

Justin had a full, round ass. His asshole was really in there. Scooter felt inside Justin’s tight butt cheeks and touched his hole. Scooter had an angry erection again, as he sucked Justin and played with Justin’s tight ass. He knew if he fingered Justin, he might wake up. He barely pushed the tip of his finger inside, brought it up to his nose and smelled Justin’s asshole on his finger. He nearly shot a load without a hand on his cock. He had to smell Justin’s ass. 

Scooter sat back debating whether or not if he should roll Justin onto his stomach, when Justin awoke from his slumber. He groaned and rolled out of Scooter’s bed and said, “Gonna piss.” Justin stumbled and his words were slurred. His bathrobe got hung on a knob on the dresser and Justin forced it off him. “Fuck you, bathrobe.” 

Scooter didn’t think Justin noticed him. Justin didn’t see him sitting up watching him sleep and jerking off. Scooter heard Justin bang into a wall and instinctively went to check on his young superstar. 

“Scooter. Scooter!” 

“I'm here, man. You okay?” Scooter held Justin around the waist, as Justin tried standing to urinate. 

“I drank too much.” Justin wanted to piss, but he doubled over and threw up in the toilet. Justin wiped his mouth, looked over at Scooter’s naked body and said, “You’re naked.” Justin laughed and tried to stand, but Scooter sat him on the toilet. 

“Hey, man, how about sitting and pissing.” Scooter’s cock deflated some, but he had a chubby that looked long when it drooped. 

“Scooter, get your dick out of my face.” Justin laughed. Scooter’s cock was nowhere near his face. Justin still had an erection when he pissed. He pissed up his chest and Justin’s face filled with surprise and piss. 

“Oh god, Justin.” 

Justin almost fell off the toilet laughing his ass off, as he pissed everywhere, but his hot piss mainly showered him. It warmed his chest and ran down his thighs. Scooter watched and fought the urge to jerk off. He wished he had his camera. 

“Jesus.” Scooter couldn’t believe how long Justin pissed. 

Justin took his pissing erection to spray away from him, but all Justin did was curve his stream into his mouth. Justin spit and said, “I don’t fucking care, man. Help me wash up?” Justin gagged and spit his piss. “Fuck my dick, man.” 

Scooter helped Justin onto his feet and got him into the shower. Justin held onto Scooter. He rested his head on his muscular chest. They were both hard and Justin’s limp body touched Scooter’s standing cock. Scooter veered the shower head away from them to let the water heat up. 

“I'll never drink again. I swear.” Justin stroked himself and said, “I need to fucking come. Fuck, sorry.” Justin quit jerking and looked bashfully at Scooter. 

“Justin, you're fine. Don't worry about it. Let's clean you up.” Scooter and Justin shared a smile, as Scooter said, “I can’t believe you pissed yourself like that.” He chuckled. 

Justin’s eyes widened and he said, “Wasn’t that some funny shit.” 

“Hysterical.” 

Justin pulled Scooter’s cock and said, “You know what else would be funny.” Scooter petrified, as Justin stroked his cock and said, “You letting me fuck you.” Justin spit out a huge laugh, but pulled Scooter’s cock. 

“Justin.” Scooter sounded annoyed. 

“I know.” Justin released Scooter and crossed his arms and said, “You don’t have to tell anyone I said that.” 

Scooter squirted body wash onto the loofah and scrubbed up Justin’s chest, as Justin waited to see how clean Scooter was going to make him. His youthful cock was dying for attention. Justin pushed the loofah down for Scooter, until Scooter’s hand was cleaning his cock and balls. 

“Justin.” 

“I know. I know.” Justin let go of Scooter’s hand, but Scooter took a few more wipes. Justin groaned and said, “Please, Scooter.” 

Scooter used his hand, took Justin’s cock in his palm and stroked him. Justin fucked Scooter’s hand, but Scooter took his hand back and got second thoughts. 

“Not here.” Scooter turned Justin around to wash his ass and said, “Let me wash your backside.” His soapy hand slid down Justin’s back, around his shoulders, down his smooth crack and fell over his tucked in anus. His fingers lingered and circled his clean asshole, but Scooter kept himself from finger banging his sweet meal ticket. 

“Uhh. Oh, man.” Justin stuck his ass out and said, “It feels good when someone else does it. Holy shit.” Justin took Scooter’s hand and pushed him to explore further. 

“Fuck, Justin. You really want it?” 

“You do me and I'll do you.” Justin pushed Scooter’s soapy finger inside him, as Scooter jerked off with his other hand. 

“I don’t know, Justin.” 

“Come on.” Justin turned off the water and toweled off with Scooter. 

They were both rock hard, like monuments. Justin stumbled some and forgot he was dizzy, as they crept back into Scooter’s bedroom. Justin got on his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Scooter. Scooter spread Justin’s legs, got onto his bed, got between Justin’s legs and bent his face into Justin’s smooth, boyish bottom. 

“Uhh. Uh. Fuck.” Justin never had his ass eaten before and his body rippled with passionate tremors. Scooter’s tongue penetrated and Justin gripped the bed sheets. He agonized, as Scooter’s tongue plied and flicked. 

Scooter had Justin’s dimpled ass in his hands, as he moaned, “Oh, fuck. Oh, Justin.” 

“Fuck me, Scooter.” Justin knew Scooter had to have condoms and lube in his nightstand. He frantically searched, as Scooter rimmed his ass like a properly placed plunger. The suction was insane. 

Scooter felt Justin search and asked, “What are you looking for?” 

“What do you think?” Justin felt immobilized, but crawled up to reach deeper into Scooter’s nightstand. 

“I'm unprepared, man. I'm sorry.” Scooter stroked his bare cock. 

“No condoms? What the fuck.” Justin turned, looked at Scooter with anger and simmered. 

“I don’t hook up on tours. It's a rule of mine. Leave all the pussy for my man, Justin Bieber.” 

“Fuck. I want it though.” Justin got on his back, spread his legs and said, “Give me that dick, man. Fuck me.” He wrapped his legs around Scooter, pushing their bodies closer together. He felt Scooter’s cockhead near his asshole, reached below him, and guided Scooter’s cockhead to his wet and awaiting asshole. 

“Justin, are you sure?” 

Neither one wanted an answer. Scooter pushed his monstrous cockhead into Justin, as Justin held it firmly and pointed it exactly. His asshole didn’t want to give. It was so tight around Scooter’s cock, as he gingerly slid a quarter of his shaft in and out, before plunging half into Justin. 

“Ow, fuck. Mmm. Goddamn.” Justin reveled in the sensations. His cock needed to be held and Scooter’s hand was there for him. Scooter stroked Justin’s cock, as he went easy on his virgin asshole. 

Scooter feared pushing himself all the way inside Justin’s tiny asshole, but Justin’s hand moved to Scooter’s backside and slowly pulled him closer and sending him further down his ass. Justin looked amazed and Scooter worried. He didn't want to hurt his baby boy. “You okay? Does it hurt?” 

“Kinda, but..” Justin moaned, looked up and said, “I'm coming. I'm coming. Uhhh. Fuck.” Justin sprayed his stomach and soaked Scooter’s hand. Justin’s eyes rolled back, as he came and moaned. “Oh. Oh, fuck.” Scooter’s cock hit Justin’s prostate making his orgasm hit him harder and harder. Justin bit his lip, gazed down and back up at Scooter’s manly body dominating him. He pulled Scooter’s flesh up next to his taint. 

“So hot.” Scooter softly pulled out when Justin’s shaft emptied. He licked his hand. He bent down and ate Justin’s come soaked first tattoo, which tickled Justin. 

Justin wiped his forehead and said, “Fuck. That was incredible.” 

Scooter jerked off and said, “You’re incredible.” 

“Bring it up here.” Justin pulled Scooter up his hairless chest. 

Scooter straddled Justin, like he commanded. Justin stroked Scooter, bent up and swallowed his whole cock and gagged at first. Justin got a handle on it and worked Scooter into a fervor. Scooter couldn’t bear the sight and heaved his load to the back of Justin’s throat, like shovels of coal to a steam engine. Scooter struggled, as Justin drank his load and stroked him. Justin’s polished lips curled and wound up and down his deflating erection. 

“Jesus. Fuck.” Scooter thought he was having a heart attack, as Justin’s lips popped as he removed his decadent mouth. His chest tensed up and he rested beside Justin. He held his chest, as worry covered his face. 

“Scooter? Scooter, are you okay?” Justin sat up. 

“I think so.” Scooter wasn’t sure. He controlled his breathing and said, “It was almost to much for me.”

“Shit, you were almost too much for me to swallow.” They laughed together and Justin added, “Your come tasted really good. How long has it been, man?” 

Scooter knew it had only been about forty minutes, but he smiled, laughed with Justin and said, “Never. I've never came like that.” He put his arm around Justin, Justin rested his head on Scooter’s chest hair and they fell asleep like that. 

Scooter’s dream had become a reality.


End file.
